Legend Of A Mimic
by Inu the Stampede
Summary: A being from the past, a legendary warrior, rises once again. He seeks the ones that imprisoned him. What can you do to defeat an enemy when you know nothing about them? An enemy that's the last of their kind.
1. Prologue:Darkness

Hi! I'm always come up with ideas while I'm about to go to sleep. The same with EVERY story I've written. To those reading this that have been reading { The Night Of The Red Moon } there's only one, two, or three chapters left of that story. A second part, sequel, is up to my reviewers such as animeluvr8 and Zako Lord of Randomnessness. Animeluvr has reviewed every chapter; and the Zako Lord likes eggs. Hope you like this story.  
  
Prologue: Darkness  
  
Darkness.......  
  
Darkness........  
  
Long I have been imprisoned into the darkness.  
  
I have been banished to this lair of no light.  
  
My skin has long since lost its color.  
  
So long I've been here I've forgotten my face and name.  
  
Darkness.......  
  
I was imprisoned here because of my power.  
  
I shouldn't be here.  
  
I am a pacifist.  
  
Darkness.......  
  
I shouldn't be here, but I know still why I'm here.  
  
I am not human........  
  
I am not youkai........  
  
I am not a devil.........  
  
I am not divine.......  
  
I am my own being.......  
  
I was too strong for my own being, but as I said.  
  
I am a pacifist.  
  
Darkness........  
  
My loved ones have long since past.  
  
They were the ones that confined me here.  
  
They used my faith against me.  
  
They used my pacifistic ways against me.  
  
Darkness......  
  
All of them knew fighting me was playing with fire.  
  
All of them knew fighting me was dancing with death.  
  
All of them knew that one day I would change the world.  
  
The feared for if I'd change it for better  
  
Or worse.  
  
Darkness.......  
  
But today I will escape.  
  
Today is the day..........  
  
The day the day they'll pay for locking me up for centuries.........  
  
Today is the day......................... 


	2. Opened Seal

Hello to my loyal readers. I don't exactly what to do in the end, but I have some free time on my hands now that I don't spend three hours on TNOTRM.  
  
Opened Seal  
  
"Where did you say these shards were?" Inuyasha demands from the miniscule flea.  
  
"If you let me down I'll tell you." Myoga compromises.  
  
Inuyasha drops the flea and he jumps onto his shoulder.  
  
"Please tell us where the shards are." Kagome asks politely.  
  
"Tell me again, Myoga. How many shards did you say were there?" Miroku asks.  
  
Myoga crosses his arms.  
  
"Ten on a guess." Myoga repeats.  
  
"Myoga, I think that's an exaggeration. We and Naraku have all the shards." Kagome says.  
  
"You all don't know the story." Myoga replies.  
  
"Then please tell us o wise flea." Inuyasha orders sarcastically.  
  
"Well then Lord Inuyasha. This is the story." Myoga starts. He clears his throat. "There's a legend of an ancient warrior of tremendous stature. He had more power than the most powerful of demons. He was sealed because of his power. The legend says he was a pacifist, but I doubt they'd seal away a pacifist. One day the highest monk, the leader of the demon-slayers, and the great miko, Midoriko, sealed him away. To complete this task Midoriko had to put some of her very soul into the arrow. As we all know, the Shikon no Tama itself is her soul. When the sacred jewel arose it had a part missing. Then when given to the protection of Kikyo, her soul filled the break. That was why she and Lady Kagome can purify shards; because part of her soul was in it. Back to my story, if Midoriko's soul is the Shikon Jewel, then some shards must be in the cave in which he was sealed. That would complete Naraku's segment I fear if he retrieves these shards."  
  
"If there was such a warrior then what was his name?" Inuyasha asks skeptically.  
  
"Unfortunately, he only shared his true name with those three mortals. But I believe on the cave outer wall an inscription reads: Mimic. If anything else we can infer he was known as Mimic." Myoga shares.  
  
"I'm so-oo-oo sure, Myoga. Go back under the rock you always hide from when danger is near." Inuyasha says disrespectfully.  
  
"Inuyasha, isn't it worth a shot? Wouldn't be something else if there are more shards than one jewel? Imagine it Inuyasha; it would increase the jewel's power even more." Kagome tries to persuade the stubborn hanyou.  
  
This seems to open Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"Fine! But if there isn't any shards Myoga I swear you're gonna wish this story was just a legend." Inuyasha threatens.  
  
"Of course, Lord Inuyasha." Myoga gulps.  
  
Forest  
  
"Warning: Do not pass any farther unless ye wish a horrible fate." Kagome recites of a board.  
  
"Yak yak yak. I'm sure that there's something so horrible past here." Inuyasha spits.  
  
"Are you positive that we should advance? If this demon was so powerful, wouldn't he still be alive. And are we sure we can defeat such a foe?" Sango asks curiously.  
  
Inuyasha sticks his nose in the air and walks further. Instantly an arrow lands at his feet.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha looks to where the arrow came. Nothing "Peculiar."  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asks.  
  
"Nothin'" Inuyasha answers stepping over the arrow.  
  
The others don't notice the arrow. Inuyasha examines the new forest that they venture in to.  
  
' I've got a bad feeling about this.' Inuyasha thinks cautiously.  
  
Another arrow passes the group so swiftly it goes unnoticed by everyone but Inuyasha.  
  
"Be on guard! This place is odd." Inuyasha warns.  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
Some bushes rustle by the gang. Everyone stops and grabs a weapon. A very old man steps out from the bushes. His skin is deathly white. His face wrinkled by the time he's been alive. His eyes are brown and tired. His hair as white as his skin. He points his finger at the group.  
  
"I am the guardian of the Cave of Mimic. I will not stop you from going onward, but be warned." The old man states.  
  
"What do you mean you old codger?" Inuyasha asks discourteously.  
  
The old man stays silent. In a moment he seems to have disappears.  
  
"You have been warned! A great power has been unleashed upon this unworthy world!" the old man's voice echoes.  
  
The group stares curiously where he once stood. They stop for a second a venture forth. A sudden clearing starts at the edge of some trees. By the end of the clearing a cave stays tranquilly still. By the entrance is a boulder. In its previous glory it was one, but now slashed in two. On the boulder's two section a single word can be read:  
  
Mimic.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Tell me what ya thought! ^_^ 


End file.
